Feelings Revealed
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts cast finally tells about pairings!
1. IT BURNS

This just came to me! I'm pathetic! Yay!

DISCLAIMER: What disclaimer? I OWN Kingdom Hearts!

Twister - No she doesn't, if she did…It wouldn't exist. It get _almost_ done then she'd forget all about.

FSA - How'd you get out of those chains!!!?!

Twister - You'd think that she'd be smart enough to know the difference between real chains and paper chains.

FSA - OMR!(Oh My Riku) DEMON!!! What have you done with my Twister!!!!?!

Twister - sigh Fallen Sparkling Angel will never own Kingdom Hearts. Someone, please help me…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora stared wide eyed at his computer.

"What is this…this….HORRIBLE…..AHHHH!" Sora covered his eyes and fell backwards out of his chair. "IT BUUUUUUUURNSSSS!!"

He squirmed around on the floor, screaming and rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, the door burst opened and revealed a tall blond hair blue-eyed man.

"Sora! what's wrong?!" The man concern shouted as he ran over to the screaming brunette.

"LOOK AT THE COMPUTER!" The teen replied. Cloud cocked his head to the side and turned his head towards the computer.

"What were you reading Sora?" the blond questioned to be replied with a really loud

"LOOK.". Cloud sat down and began to read.

_"Why would you, of all people, want to be my friend?"_

"_So I can screw your pretty little brain out MUWHAHAHA!"_

"_Hehe…SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sora tried to make a run for it but Riku pinned him against a wall._

"_Dude, I'm just messin with ya,"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Y-you don't believe me, do you?" Riku looked disappointed…Then he grinned really evilly. "But the question really is: DO you want to believe me?" Sora blushed._

"_Not everyone wants you pervert," Sora knew he was lying._

"_Your lips say I hate you yet your eyes say fuck me," His voice was husky._

"_I swear: I WILL send you to the hospital if YOU DON'T GET OFF ME," yeah, Sora is about as intimidating as a butterfly._

"_You're so cute when you're angry," Riku leaned in to kiss the teen.  
_(A/N I own this story! It is Musical Discoveries!)

Cloud squinted and read it over and over again.

"Ew," Was all he could manage to say.

"Ew? Ew?! EW IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" Sora glared at his friend. "There's something about you in there too!!"

Cloud smiled. "Of course there's something about me, I'm awesome," Cloud scrolled down until he noticed this:

_"RIKU! What have I told you about raping people," Sora turned to see Leon with his brother hanging off him._

"_Not until the second date," Riku backed off._

"_Now what do you say?"_

"_Sorry I tried to molest you Sora,"_

"_It's ok…I'm just a little SCARED FOR LIFE!"_

"_Geez you don't have to yell," Cloud finally spoke._

"_Now Riku what will you do now?" Leon questioned._

"Wait…I was…_hanging_ off Leon?" Cloud cringed.

"That's not even the worst part of it!" Sora said from behind his friend.

"There are thousands of stories where I'm _with_ Riku and you're with Leon," Sora gagged.

"We need to tell these people to lay off us," Cloud calmly said as he began to go through stories about himself paired with odd people.

Sora nodded in agreement and pulled up another chair next to the computer.

"Okay, lets get to it," Sora said. Cloud pulled up Word Processor and began to type.

_Hello everyone! This is your favorite men, Cloud and Sora! We have read some of your stories and don't get me wrong, some of them are good, but we really need to get a few things straight on the pairings. Us two are here to tell you why most of these pairing wouldn't work out. So you ready? Lets start with pairings of people with me, Cloud._

Cloud quickly typed away as Sora struggled to keep up with reading.

_Okay, first is the most popular one:_

_Leon and Cloud - I can see why so many people write about this one, but seriously we're just friends, nothing more. Maybe…_

Sora questioningly looked at Cloud who in turn just flashed him a mysterious smile then resumed typing.

_Sepheroth and Cloud - What the hell are you thinking! I hate him! Do you expect me to just forgive him for everything and be swept away by love for him? No! No no no no no no!  
_

_Sora and Cloud_

Both men stared at the screen then began gagging.

_Sora and Cloud - No way! He's way too young for me! Not only that but he is way too immature! _

Sora glared at Cloud threateningly.

_Riku and Cloud - I don't even ever interact with him._

_Kairi and Cloud - This isn't even legal.  
_

_Goofy and Cloud - Okay, what is wrong with you people_

Sora began laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his chair.

_Aerith and Cloud - OMR! A zombie!_

_Yuffie and Cloud - Oh yeah, because we'd be so amazing together, note the sarcasm._

_Axel and Cloud - Who?_

_Tifa and Cloud - Only because of her huge knockers._

Sora rolled his eyes and pushed Cloud out of the chair. "My turn!" He shouted.

_It's me! Sora! Teh totally awesome Keyblade Master! Here we go!_

_Sora and Riku- HE'S MY BFF NOT BF GET THAT RIGHT!_

_Sora and Roxas - Ew isn't that like asexual right there since he is me?_

_Sora and Axel - NO WAY! I'll never be with that flaming nympho!_

_Sora and Xemnas - OMR I just realized that if you rearrange the letters his name spells MANSEX!!!_

Cloud arched an eyebrow at Sora who was laughing like a maniac.

_Sora and Sepheroth - The one winged freak? He's way too obsessed with Cloud._

Cloud shuddered.

_Sora and Anyone That Is In Organization 13 - They're evil! No!_

_Sora and Kairi - This is okay because I adore read heads._

_Sora and Donald, Goofy, or Mickey - No! They're animals!_

Sora began to think of other pairings when his door slammed open again and Riku came in.

"What's up guys?" He yelled

"Just settings things straight with these fanfic writers," Cloud replied.

"Really? Can I type some things?" Riku politely asked. Sora and Cloud nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha…. Actually support most of these pairings…Not all of them! But most…

Twister - Review or else she'll be forced to send me out to hunt you down.

FSA - My Twister! hugs muse YOUR BACK!

Twister - I never left….sigh How did I get stuck with her….


	2. Pokemon Background Music

DISCLAIMER: Darn you Square Enix!!!!

Twister - (pouting and petting his now short hair)

FSA - I told you that you should have listened.

Twister - MY HAIR! How could you!?!

FSA - (shrugs) On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora got up from the computer chair and went to the back of his room where he found another chair. As Riku sat down at the computer, Sora pulled the chair up next to him.

Riku softly laughed as he read through what his friends wrote.

"Shut up!" they both snapped at him.

"Fine, no need to get so touchy. Oh yeah, before I forget, Kairi said she'll be over in a few minutes and that she might bring someone with her," Riku told Sora and Cloud.

"Who?" the blond wondered. Riku just shrugged and began to type.

_Hello there loves! This is the too sexy for his shirt, Riku!_

Cloud and Sora burst out laughing, Riku just glared at them with murder written all over his face.

_I, being the most popular character, have been paired with some of the strangest people. To be honest, I like mostly all of them, but some just make me think-_

"What the -insert loud beep- Is that…Pokemon background music?" Riku looked over oddly at Sora who was blasting his mp3 player. Cloud shook his head and pushed Sora out of his chair.

The brunette pouted and sat back in his chair with a childish-crossing-his-arms-and-pouting-and-being-all-angst attitude. Riku rolled his eyes then continued to type.

_but some just make me think-_

_"_I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Electropop hotter  
Friction when its getting hot

I'm feeling like its getting hot  
Come on baby what you got"

"Sora!" Cloud and Riku yelled. Sora nervously looked at both his friends.

"Y-yes?" He mumbled.

"You sing horribly off key!" Riku growled. Sora glared and stuck his tongue out.

"Wever!" Riku girly-e said and flipped his hair.

_but some make me_

"Want you and your beautiful soul!!!" Sora screeched.

"Damn it Sora!" Cloud tackled the singing teen out of his chair. Suddenly, the door burst open…Again...Roxas came running in.

"I heard someone singing my song!" He glared and looked around.

Riku and Cloud quickly pointed at Sora who did a please-don't-hurt-me-I'm-innocent giggle. Roxas attacked Sora who let out a girly squeal.

Riku, seeing this as his chance, quickly began hitting the keys on the keyboard.

_but some just make me think ew. Before Sora somehow manages to get away from Roxas I better get this typed, so here we go!_

_Riku and Sora - 1) he's too annoying 2) he's like a little brother to me and 3) Don't tell anyone but…I'm kind of afraid of being impaled be his hair._

_Riku and Cloud - The blond that is glaring at me right now? I do admit he is sort of cute_

A deep menacing growl was heard from the demonic blond seated next to Riku.

_But he's a little too old for me…_

_Riku and Roxas - Wouldn't this be like Riku and Sora?_

_Riku and Leon - RAPE!! I NEED AN ADULT!_

_Riku and Kairi - Depends on which game. The first game Kairi I really dislike, she was too bubblely and….Icky. The second game Kairi was totally hot.  
_

_Riku and Sepheroth - OMR_(haha Riku is saying Oh My Riku)_ Eeeeeew, he could pass off as my brother, ew incest._

_Riku and Mickey - As much as you people would like to think we were doing something together when we hung out, NOTHING HAPPENED_

_Riku and Ansem - ………………No comment_

Roxas suddenly appeared next to Riku.

"Whatcha doing," he question.

"Writing to those fanfic writers," Riku replied.

"Oh? Can I write something?" Riku and Cloud nodded, Sora would have nodded to but he was unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!!!


	3. Damn You Sora

I'm running out of things to saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
DISCLAIMER: Oh my sick twisted dyslectic cow!  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Previously:  
_  
"Cut the red one Sora!"  
"They're all red!"  
"I'm afraid she's dead,"  
"Come with me if you want to live,"  
"Duck, duck, RUN FOR YOU LIVES!"  
"They're huge!"  
"Would you like to hold one?"_  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roxas smiled and shooed Riku out of the grey swivel chair and silently plopped down on it. Wiggleling his fingers, he prepared to type.

"We're going to go hide Sora somewhere so when he wakes up he'll be scared outta his mind, will you be ok here, alone?" Cloud questioned. Roxas flashed him a smile and nodded.

"Be back in a while," mumbled Riku as he flung Sora over his shoulder and walked out the door followed by Cloud. Giggleling, Roxas returned to the computer.

_Hi everyone! Its me, Roxas. Even though I technically shouldn't be here! I know that there are lot of pairing that my buddies missed so I will try to get all mine._

_Roxas and Axel - He is so dorky and perverted. I can't really say anything about this pairing though because of…Previous events -winks-_

'Hmm I wonder what kind of music Sora has on here' Roxas thought to himself as he pulled up a folder labeled 'Music'. As he passed things such as 'The Barney Song' he couldn't help to think that Sora needed major help. Roxas finally figured that he should open the Media player and put it of shuffle. Roxas hit play…

_Uh-huh, holy shit  
It's about time you get off my dick_

_A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy_

_  
A few times you been around that track  
But your ass is still fat, it's gonna stay like that  
'Cause I ain't your hollaback boy  
I ain't your hollaback boy_

Staring wide eyed at the computer he then decided that his friend really DID need help.

_Roxas & Sora - Yeah…If I wanted to date someone like him I would probably go ask out a six year old_

_Roxas & Xemnas - Haha! Mansex! NOT WITH HIM! Just his name..Ya know..Spells…Mans-SHUT UP_

Roxas continued to type as the music changed.

_I've got two good reasons to make you stay with me and dance the night away  
Two good reasons to make you beg for more, more, more  
I've got two good reasons to make you stay with me and dance the night away  
Two good reasons to make you beg for more, more, more  
I've got two good reasons to make you stay with me and dance the night away  
Two good reasons to make you beg for more, more, more  
I'm sending out an S.O.S  
I'm sending it by S.M.X  
_  
_Roxas & anyone in organization 13 - Hell NO! Why do you think I left?!_

_Roxas & Cloud - Only if Leon gives him up_

_Roxas & Ti-_

_I can give you what you want.  
I can make your heart beat short.  
I can make you ice cream  
We could be a sweet team  
Melting in your vice dreams, sport._

_I can be the sauce you crave.  
I can spell what you can't say.  
Chocolate flavored love theme  
Treat that treats you so mean  
Covering your nights and days. _

Cocking his head curiously at the computer, Roxas wondered where Sora found some of these songs.

_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,  
In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight.  
When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right.  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight. _

'Guitar Hero freak' thought Roxas.

_Roxas & Tifa - The faked boob ho? No thank you. She's like plastic she's so fake._

"GAH!" Roxas pulled up the media player and went to turn it off. Suddenly, he stopped. The next song was labeled Roxas' song. He clicked on and began to type again as he listened, preparing for the worst.

___The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

___Roxas & what the hell?!_

___When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

Arching an eyebrow his stared at the screen as if it would answer his questions like the about why Sora has a love song labeled under his name.

___Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Roxas violently shuddered and changed it to the next song.

___9 inch heels come marching in  
to please a black tied dirty old man.  
Staring, sweating, barely caring,  
slurring, "Break me in."_

Roxas shook his head.

___Girls and boys in the red light district.  
You can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen.  
Boys and girls in the red light district.  
Take it to my private room,  
I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush.  
I'll make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush. _

The door burst open!

"Hola!" Screeched two voices.

"Hey Kairi, Yuffie," Roxas mumbled as he uncovered his ears.

"Whatcha doin?" Kairi asked as she tried to look at the screen.

"Writing to perverted fanfic writers about bad pairings," replied Roxas.

"Our turn!" The duo of girls shouted as they pushed Roxas out of his seat.

"But I'm not done!" whined Roxas.

"Too bad!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The songs used were Holla Back Boy by Cobra Starship, More, more, more by DJ Magix, Ice Cream by The New Young Pony Club, Through The Fire And Flames by DrangonForce, Collide by Howie Day, Red Light District by Porcelain and The Tramps.

Review!


End file.
